


his new girlfriend.

by valedvibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, songbur universe
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes
Summary: what if wilbur just missed jared?
Relationships: Jared/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	his new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE WILBUR FROM HIS SONGS, IF ANY OF THE CC WANT ME TO TAKE THIS DOWN, I WILL  
> (most of this is improvised because WE DONT KNOW WHAT JARED LOOKS LIKE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m on crack

Wilbur woke up to a twitch notification from a streamer named “urr_favorite_egirl”, at about midnight. As if it was automatic, he went onto his computer and logged onto twitch, pulling up her stream. The only light from the house was from his monitors and screens, the rest of the room a calming, pitch black shade.

The girl presented on the monitor glanced at Wilbur’s donation. “WilburSoot donated 20$!” The message below it saying: “hi❤️“. She put on her signature innocent smile, looking at the donation. She looked mildly disappointed, the look in her eyes saying “you could’ve done better”. But she kept her composure and said “Hey, Wilbur!~” she flirted, making a heart with her hands. She assumed Wilbur was in awe by her, but really..he was only here for Jared. He sat back in his chair as memories from when Jared and him were younger. He sighed. They used to be best friends, until the streamer had moved to their class. They had such a strong fucking connection, but as soon as the new girl comes in, guess what- _it’s wrecked!_

He could’ve had it all. But she took it all away from him. He could’ve had Jared. 

Even though Wilbur appeared to seem like an absolute _simp_ for this girl, he could say with full confidence that the problem wasn't her boyfriend- it was her. He could say with absolutely _no regrets_ , that she was a _rotten, spoiled, egirl._ He snapped out of his state of annoyance and regret, looking back on the screen, seeing someone familiar in the back, the person he had been waiting for..

It was Jared.


End file.
